


Rey Blinked; A modern story of sex, erotica and passion.

by monsterleadmehome



Category: Belinda Blinked Series - Rocky Flintstone, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Belinda Blinked AU, Blow Jobs, Crack, Double Penetration, F/M, Flogging, Masks, Multi, Suspension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: Rey Johnson goes through a rather thorough interview for Solo's Pots and Pans.Or-A cracky parody of Belinda Blinked (My Dad Wrote a Porno) for kinktober!





	Rey Blinked; A modern story of sex, erotica and passion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So earlier in the week I tweeted about listening to the podcast, [My Dad Wrote a Porno](https://open.spotify.com/show/6nYCARKKZ5UvaUedL6KEu3?si=kqFJyKfBRp6o2l7wiLl3LQ). If you've never listened to an episode, please exit out of this window, go listen to the first episode (or the one with Daisy Ridley on it!) and come back. Seriously, don't attempt to read this crack if you aren't familiar... I would hate for this to reflect on my actual writing ability. 😂
> 
> A big thanks to [Minstrels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minstrels/pseuds/Minstrels) for beta-ing and [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever) for being our amazing organizer! And thanks to Rocky Flintstone for writing [Belinda Blinked](https://www.amazon.com/Belinda-Blinked-passion-business-removing-ebook/dp/B00UO7WOAS), the gift that keeps on giving!
> 
> Kinktober prompts: blow jobs, suspension, masks, flogging

Rey blinked. Had she just heard this man correctly? This was supposed to be a job interview for Solo’s Pots and Pans, but the CEO Ben Solo had just asked her to unbutton her blouse. It was fine as she had chosen this particular brassiere for its ability to show off her humble albeit terrifically perky breasts.

The scrap of lace barely covered them, in fact. She unbuttoned her blouse slowly, and her nipples stood to attention like small military soldiers saluting their prospective boss. She placed the offending garment in the corner of the room.

“Excellent. I see you have A plus qualifications,” Ben said smirkily. 

“They’re actually B’s, Sir,” Rey replied. She was quite proud of her breasts, having never failed her in an interview.

“Ah and a sense of humor, too. That’s important.” Ben Solo scratched his chin and came around the front of the desk, leaning back on it casually like one might in the movies. “Now Miss Johnson, I will ask you to remove your skirt.”

This gentleman was quite bold. She hadn’t expected to get naked until after the question and answer process. But no matter. She tucked her fingers into her silky skirt and pulled it off, tossing it into the same corner as her shirt. Then she gave him a sultry wink.

He looked her over in her bra and thong, a devilish grin breaking out across his handsome face. “For the next step, we shall see how your oral presentation is.”

He unzipped his trousers to reveal the most massive erection Rey had ever seen in her life. And she had seen a fair few. 

“Of course, Mr. Solo.” She tossed her chestnut tresses over her shoulder and knelt before him, giving his penis a long, sloppy lick. She would need all the extra spit she could gather as he was quite large.

Rey opened her mouth as wide as possible, but still could only really fit the head of him inside. She moved as much as she could given the circumstances and hollowed out her cheeks to take him deeper. Her small hand worked the part of his shaft below which didn’t quite fit.

CEO Ben Solo groaned under her ministrations. His voice was deep and masculine. Rey gave one last lurid suck and suddenly his liquid love was spilling down her delicate throat. “Excellent performance, my dear,” he praised her whilst patting her head.

Rey thought this meant she’d be hired on the spot. But she was very wrong, indeed.

“I just need to seek the consultation of my right-hand man, Mr. Poe Dameron.” Ben hit the buzzer on his desk and a door opened on the side of the room.

It was a different door than the one Rey had come through. In walked a dashing gentleman with dark hair and an older woman sporting a mask like one might wear to a masquerade ball. She had lavender hair and an elegant grey pantsuit on.

“Who are they?” Rey asked, a bit confused.

“This good lad here is Poe Dameron, who will help me conduct your interview. And that’s the Duchess. Pay her no mind.”

The Duchess went to the far corner of the room and sat in a leather chair, her legs spread wide.

“Nice to meet you, Rey Johnson,” said Poe.

Rey wiped the last bit of Ben’s cum from her mouth and shook his hand with the very same. “Likewise, Mr. Dameron. Will you be requiring a demonstration of my oral services as well?”

“Yes, but—” Poe glanced up at the ceiling as Ben hit another button on his desk.

A hatch opened up from the ceiling and down came a contraption that Rey had never seen before in an office. It looked like some kind of harness. It was suspended from several sturdy-looking steel hooks and had thick rope holding it up.

Ben stepped forward. “For this next phase, your only requirement is to take whatever we give you. If you make it through to the end without using the safeword—”

“Teflon,” Poe provided with a wink.

“—thank you, Dameron. If you make it through, then the job is yours.” Ben smiled mischievously.

Easy as cake, Rey thought. “Strap me in, then, gentlemen.”

“Not so fast,” Ben cautioned. “I must also show you how we punish our employees here at Solo’s Pots and Pans for not meeting their quarterly quotas.” He beckoned Poe to stand in front of him. “Dameron, you know what to do.”

Poe frowned momentarily but then proceeded to strip off straight away. He also had on a black thong like Rey’s. He then marched to the wall and turned around, placing his palms on it. “Do your worst, bossman.”

Ben retrieved a leather whip from his desk drawer and brought it over to where Poe stood, ass out for the rest of the office. Rey turned to see the Duchess in the corner unpacking what looked to be a giant black dildo from a briefcase she hadn’t noticed before. She promptly turned her attention back to the two men.

“How many lashes do you think you deserve, Dameron?”

“How about eight?” He waggled his ass for emphasis.

Ben pondered for a moment. “Seems fair.” And with that, he began to thwack the leather whip against Poe’s backside, leaving red marks in its wake.

Rather than express pain, like Rey suspected he might, Poe instead moaned like he was receiving sexual pleasure. This was new. She also noticed that he became increasingly hard. His cock was not quite as large as Ben’s, but it would do. She felt a torrent of fluid down her thigh and realized that watching this display had made her even wetter than before.

“Six!” Poe screamed as Ben lashed his upper back.

Ben leaned in to whisper something in Poe’s ear. He then rubbed a hand over some of the red marks.

Lashes seven and eight were dealt rather swiftly as both men were now egregiously erect and ready to turn their attention to Rey. “That punishment doesn’t look so bad,” she remarked. “I daresay he even liked it.”

“Well that  _ is _ the point,” Ben said with a smile. “Look at me, still fully clothed. Let me rectify that.” He quickly disrobed and tossed his clothes into the same corner as Rey’s. “I think it’s high time you lost that bra, Rey. Let me see those perfectly peachy tits.”

Rey stood dumbfounded for a second as she stared at Ben’s naked body. He was like a statue of a greek god chiseled out of marble. Her pussy ached to be filled by him. She shook her head and freed her alert chesticles from their lacy cage. Her nipples, high and tight, presented themselves for inspection. 

While she was doing so, Poe came up behind her. “You won’t be needing this, either,” he said as he pulled her thong down and placed a kiss on her arse cheek.

Ben came up and began to massage her tits. “These are magnificent. I’m sure you hear that in all your interviews.” He took one of her rosy peaks into his mouth and suckled it.

She did, but it didn’t seem like that’s what he wanted to hear, so she remained silent. 

Poe kissed along her inner thigh while Ben lavished attention on her breasts. Then he rose and said, “This harness is very sturdy. We only ever use it on the most promising of recruits.”

Rey thought it looked like fun, so she threw caution to the wind and let them strap her in. Once she was settled, she was lifted into the air facing downwards. Four thick cords tethered her to the ceiling. 

Ben ran his hand down her spine. “I’d like you to show Dameron here your oral skills while I sample from your pussy, if that’s alright.”

“Please,” Rey encouraged him. She soon moaned as his tongue found her tender pearl and licked her lasciviously.

Poe took the invitation of her open mouth to begin easing his erect willy in. She gladly welcomed him. She began to suck him off and then felt the telltale prodding of Ben’s prick at her core. He gripped her legs and thrust her back onto himself.

Already wet, Rey’s pussy made lewd squelching noises as he impaled her on himself. She moaned around Poe’s cock, causing him to twitch in her mouth. Almost in tandem, the two men fucked her from both ends, Rey able to do little more than just hang there and take it. She gasped as Ben pushed in so deeply he hit her cervix.

Suddenly, Poe’s lusty man milk filled her mouth. “Attagirl,” he said and kissed her before falling to his knees to lick her clit whilst Ben pounded her from behind.

Rey’s orgasm broke forcefully over her and she cried out, “Ah!”

Ben grunted and spilled into her. “Splendid,” he said.

She briefly looked over to see the Duchess, now naked from the waist down, thrusting the giant black dildo forcefully into her snatch. She made nary a peep. Rey blinked.

Rey looked up as Ben swung her around. “Well, my good sirs, do I have the job?” 

Poe smiled and Ben shook his head. “Not quite yet. We have one more position to run you through.”

Poe tilted the harness so Rey was straight up and down, her toes dangling just inches above the floor. He began to pump his once again hardened dick in front of her. “Ben made your pussy sound so appetizing, I must see for myself.”

Ben’s cum was still leaking out of her, acting as the perfect lubrication for Poe to thrust his man meat into her. “Fuck. He wasn’t lying. This is top of the line vagina, m’lady.”

Rey moaned. “Thank you. I do like to keep a tight ship.”

Ben pressed up against her back. “Tight, indeed,” he murmured against her neck before kissing it. “I am curious to see how tight you are back here.” He dipped his finger between her ass cheeks causing her to clench around Poe’s cock.

Rey tilted her head back to look at him. This was the best interview she’d ever had. “You mean for me to take you both at once?”

“I do if you think you can handle it,” Ben said.

“Yes, please,” she replied.

Ben squirted an ample amount of lube onto her skin. She could feel it running into her crevices as he tested his finger up to the knuckle. She accepted him quickly and let out a sigh of pleasure. “Good girl,” Ben praised her. Then to Poe, “I can feel you.”

He worked her over with one finger, then two, before deciding she was ready. Then with another generous squirt of lube, he was penetrating her back door. “Ben!” she cried.

“Too much?”

“No. It’s divine.”

He slowly worked his way inside her, and Rey nearly exploded from the overly full feeling. She felt like a Christmas turkey being loaded to the brim with the finest sausage stuffing. Ben took a deep breath before starting to move, his hands at her hips holding her in place while the two men fucked her in tandem. Her legs were wrapped around Poe’s waist, but she leaned her head back against Ben, unable to do anything other than enjoy the feeling of his cock driving in and out of her puckered hole.

She could feel where both men pushed up against each other inside of her and it was nearly too much. The beginning of her orgasm was at hand. Her body shook as she came, and she wailed like a banshee. But they weren’t done.

Both Ben and Poe increased momentum and before Rey knew it, she was coming again, her muscles violently contracting in sheer ecstasy. Poe released his seed first with a manly grunt. Ben followed quickly after. 

Rey barely noted the feminine moan in the corner as the Duchess found her own release, never once removing her mask.

The two men held her as she returned to herself, body now limp and relaxed. She needed a nap, or a good cup of tea and a chocolate digestive. 

When Ben at last released her from the harness, he cleaned her up and helped her back into her clothes. He dismissed Poe and the Duchess so that they were once again alone. Once he was also fully clothed he turned to her and stuck out his hand. “You performed most brilliantly, Miss Johnson. Welcome to the team. I can tell you’re going to be a real asset at Solo’s Pots and Pans.”

“Thank you, Sir.” She was glad she’d worn her lucky thong.

Ben smiled and leaned back on his desk once more. “You had better get some rest. You have a lot of site visits in your future, and I’m trusting you to meet our clients’ needs.”

Rey gave him a cheeky wink. “I look forward to servicing them.”

Ben surprised her by sweeping her in close for a searing kiss. “And I—” he said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear “—eagerly anticipate your performance reports.”

Rey blinked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [SpaceWaffleHouseTM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWaffleHouseTM/pseuds/SpaceWaffleHouseTM) for this beautiful moodboard and [twitter rec](https://twitter.com/spacewafflehou1/status/1183904098401300485?s=20)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Rey Blinked; A modern story of sex, erotica and passion.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415541) by [BabelGhoti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti)


End file.
